<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>1000 Days by pkmntrashcan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906546">1000 Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrashcan/pseuds/pkmntrashcan'>pkmntrashcan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bederia Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bederia Week, F/M, Fantasy AU, LET'S DROP SOME GUMIHO BEDE CAUSE LET'S BE REAL BEDE IS REALLY GOOD AT BEING FOX-LIKE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:00:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrashcan/pseuds/pkmntrashcan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 4 | Fantasy</p><p>The forests were closed off for a reason--yet Gloria finds the one that isn't technically forbidden.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bederia Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bederia Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1000 Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s something about forests and their mysteries that draws Gloria’s interest. She could hear the fairy Pokemon snickering, the breeze passing through the thick aisle of trees, the fog seemingly stuck in every dark crevice.</p><p>And it wanted to pull her in.</p><p>But while Slumbering Weald was boarded up, rightfully closed to trespassers such as herself, Glimwood Tangle was very much accessible. And it’s with that undeniable piqued curiosity that Gloria finds herself sneaking out of Poswick and walking towards the rumored city of Ballonlea.</p>
<p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-hr"><hr class="tmblr-truncated"/>
<p></p></div><p>There’s a strange pull when she stands at the entrance of this particular forest. </p><p>While Slumbering Weald felt mysterious and drowsy, as if in a cursed sleep, Glimwood felt menacing, mischevious, as if it was trying to ward off those who didn’t belong in its depths. But Gloria sees the dim glow of neon fading in and out at the front. Beckoning her. Teasing. Her feet feel heavy as they trudge along the mossy floor, the air thick with a strange mix of humidity and particles that felt like they stuck to her lungs. </p><p>It was an old wives tale if anything, Ballonlea. Supposedly a beautiful city shrouded in natural neon, filled with the calming presence of magic and riddled with the inability for anyone unworthy to enter. It was read to her once, or twice, in her childhood before her questions became too overbearing. Too interested. </p><p>It wouldn’t do well for an unprotected farm girl to enter a place like that--let alone it’s neighboring forest.</p><p>Yet she was here, making her way through damp earthy smell, fingers gingerly brushing the slew of bushes, bark, and mushrooms that lit her way for a couple of seconds.</p><p>It was captivating to say the least and it filled her with a sense of wonder. A need to know more. A desire to find the hidden city. But suddenly things got too quiet. An eerie wind passing through. A chilling run down her spine. The floor getting more and more uneven underneath her feet as she the roots of the trees cause her to stumble and brush upon yet another pink mushroom.</p><p>And as her eyes continue to readjust to the small bit of light she realizes.</p><p>She’s been walking in circles.</p><p>Pink mushroom now blinking back into darkness for what she could assume was the third time.</p><p>She was lost in the maze. In the twists of the falling leaves. In the dark paths that lead seemingly nowhere.</p><p>There’s a rustle. A shadow. The breaking of a branch. Her heart jumps, head whipping around to search for the culprit. A wild Pokemon? Maybe worse, as a shaky “h-hello?” escapes her. </p><p>Her voice is small in the secluded forest, swallowed up whole by the overlooking trees.</p><p>She slowly swallows, hearing no response. Hands gripping at her sides, her feet solidly planted on the ground...until there’s a soft clip-clop repeating and coming towards her like a haunting melody.</p><p>There are many tales of what resides in these forests beyond a lost spirit or Pokemon. Fae. Mythical Beings. Monsters. The unthinkable.</p><p>But when a Galarian Rapidash walks towards her with the utmost elegance Gloria can’t help but to blink in awe. A sigh of relief escaping her as she visibly relaxes and slowly approaches the unicorn with an open hand in a sign of peace.</p><p>“Aren’t you pretty,” Gloria coos, hand gently landing on its nuzzle to place soft pats. </p><p>But then she hears it: a human-like chuckle echoing from the back of the long pastel mane. And soon piercing violet eyes are locking with her simple hazel ones. She finds herself taking a sharp intake of air, jumping away from the Pokemon, falling to the floor quickly and inelegantly as she gazes upon the culprits face.</p><p>
  <em>Beautiful.</em>
</p><p>Unblemished fair skin, pale blonde curls seemingly acting like strands of silver and platinum, rosy cheeks and crimson lips, and those eyes--they seemed to hold the ability to trap wayward souls like hers.</p><p>“First you dare touch my stead,” he sneers, “then you have the audacity to gawk at me.” His brow furrowing in disdain as Gloria tries to wrap her mind around the possibilities.</p><p>“Are you a fairy?”</p><p>A question said almost silently.</p><p>Yet, he rolls his amethyst eyes in disgust, as he effortlessly dismounts. “While we all live as harmonious as can be, don’t you associate me with those low-level tricksters,” he sneers, hand slowly patting along the Rapidash’s body in calming reassurance before he’s leaving its side and kneeling down to her level.</p><p>But something in his answer has visibly relaxing, and a smirk touches his lips in response.</p><p>
  <em>Breathtaking.</em>
</p><p>“I’m much worse than a fae,” he whispers lowly, eyeing Gloria up and down like helpless prey; stricken down and trapped.</p><p>A slow, hot, finger drags down the side of her face, feeling her rounded cheeks, the dip of her jaw, the slow swallow from her dry throat as her heart clamors in her chest.</p><p>“A heart like yours would make a delicious snack, now wouldn’t it?” he comments, “young, pure, kind, truly the sweetest I would ever taste in my life time for sure.” </p><p>
  <em>Flirtatious.</em>
</p><p>And as her lips part to respond, to defend, to plead--Gloria’s eyes widen to see enough of the faint remnants shrouding him in the dark. Two bushy ears at the top of curls, a tail extending elegantly behind him.</p><p>“Fox spirit.”</p><p>She can see the corner of his lip twitch.</p><p>“You’re lucky I’m on a diet, human,” he mumbles, letting go of her face quickly and all-too suddenly. </p><p>“Who are you?” her voice feeling firmer now. More resolute. Less terrified.</p><p>It helped that he seemed to have no real interest in her.</p><p>“You humans, so naive, and incredibly have no sense of self-preservation,” he says knowingly, eyeing Gloria as she slowly rises from the ground, paying no attention to the mud or twigs clinging onto her skin. </p><p>And yet her eyes remained glued onto his figure.</p><p>His hand gestures vaguely, turning away as he lifts himself back onto the Rapidash.</p><p>“I know I for one would value my life when I become human, it would do you well to do the same--”</p><p>“<em>Gloria</em>,” she fills in almost involuntarily as if entranced by him and the aura surrounding him.</p><p>A single note laugh escapes him.</p><p>He leans forward just enough to get a good look at her. “You’re really not scared of dying in this forest to never be found again.”</p><p>He chuckles as she shakes her head, but notices how her hands wring at the cloak surrounding her.</p><p>At the very least, she was good at hiding behind that elusive facade,</p><p>A low hum escapes him.</p><p>“I’ll make you a deal, Gloria, I get you out of here, and you--well, let’s just say you’re going to have to keep me in check. I would like to see the world I so badly want to be a part of.”</p><p>
  <em>Cunning.</em>
</p><p>“What do you m--”</p><p>He clicks his tongue, “I think I made myself rather clear.”</p><p>He extends his hand towards her from up above. Smile far too knowing and far too captivating.</p><p>“Deal or no deal?”</p><p>And as Gloria firmly grabs his hand to be lifted onto the unicorn’s back she finds herself agreeing to the exchange.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if this was a full on fic you know very well bede's about to become her roommate and she essentially has to learn how to deal with a cunning fox who just wants to eat human hearts </p><p>BUT HE WANTS TO BECOME AN ACTUAL HUMAN AND THERE'S A TALE IF THEY DON'T EAT A HUMAN HEART FOR 1000 DAYS THEY'LL BE GRANTED THAT ABILITY</p><p>and then they fall in love : )</p><p> </p><p>Want to yell at me about Bederia?</p><p>  <a href="http://twitter.com/pkmntrashcan">Twitter</a><br/> <br/><a href="http://pkmntrashcan.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a><br/> <br/><a href="http://bede-x-gloria.tumblr.com">Bederia Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>